


Through the Omega's Eyes

by green78



Series: What I'm (Not) Born to Be [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of trauma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Behind the Scenes, Companion Piece, F/F, Gen, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green78/pseuds/green78
Summary: Set during What I'm (Not) Born to Be, after the events of Chapter 10 and through Chapter 12. “I was plenty terrified. I just did what had to be done.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I got so much negative feedback for Chapters 10 and 11 of What I'm (Not) Born to Be, I was really frustrated. I kept asking myself over and over, "Did I not explain it well enough? Did I not say enough to begin with? Do they not see what I see? Am _I_ seeing things that aren't there?" The biggest question of all was, "What do I do to make/help them understand?" So I wrote out my frustrations through the voice of the character who sparked the controversy of those chapters: the devoted omega.

_"That which yields is not always weak."_  
_  
_ ( _Kushiel's Dart_ , by Jacqueline Carey)

 

**** Keiti scrubbed her face with the wet cloth one last time before letting it drop back to the washbasin. Bracing her hands on the wooden stand, she let out a shuddering sigh, hanging her head. Through the flap that sectioned the tent she could hear the Commander snapping at the delegates and informing them that the meeting was over until the next day. This pronouncement was followed by the sound of grumbling and shuffling, but Keiti didn’t really pay attention. She only lifted her head when the flap to the rear of the tent was drawn and the Commander stepped through. Her expression was weary and – to the omega’s surprise – somewhat nervous.

“I cannot thank you enough for what you did today,” Lexa murmured hoarsely, “and I am so, so sorry that you had to.”

Keiti shook her head. “I do not blame you, Heda. Only the delegates who stood for it.” When the Commander nodded reluctantly, she continued, “Who called for it?”

“Azgeda,” Lexa ground out.

The omega scoffed. “That doesn’t surprise me.” The Azgeda were well-known for delighting in the humiliation of omegas in shows of dominance and devotion. It was rumoured that their queen called for one every day.

“Keiti, is there  _ anything  _ I can give you in return?” the Commander asked. “Anything at all?”

Keiti thought for a moment. “The day off to spend with my intended tomorrow?”

“Done for both of you,” Lexa agreed without hesitation, “though that hardly seems like adequate atonement on my part.”

“You do not owe me anything, Heda, nor do you have anything to atone for. We were both victims in this.”

The two women met each other’s weary gazes. “Yes, we were.”

After a moment of silent understanding, they made their way to the entrance of the tent. “If there is anything I can do for you, let me know,” Lexa insisted.

“I will, Commander.  _ Reshop _ .”

_ “Reshop, Keiti.” _

The two women shared a sad smile before Keiti left the tent and headed home.

The omega walked quickly through TonDC to where she and her intended lived, arms wrapped around herself to keep from visibly shivering.  _ I am a Trikru omega,  _ she repeated in her head.  _ I will weather the storm and stand tall.  _ The mantra kept her on her feet until she reached her home. She had barely come within sight of the hut when the door burst open and a tall alpha woman with sandy hair ran towards her. Relief washed over the omega as she opened her arms to her intended, and the two met in a fierce embrace. The alpha lifted Keiti from the ground and the omega wrapped her legs around her waist. “Raia,” she gasped into the alpha’s neck, shivering as her shell cracked.

“I’ve got you,  _ niron,”  _ Raia murmured in her intended’s ear, carrying her through the door of their home before kicking it shut behind them. Once inside, Raia lowered Keiti to the floor but kept her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Keiti buried her face in Raia’s neck and let her scent wash over her: bonfire smoke on a crisp autumn night. Enveloped in the alpha’s smell, Keiti slowly began to relax, her breathing slowing as her shivering subsided. “How are you feeling?” Raia murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Keiti’s back.

“A little shaken, but I’m all right,” the omega replied, nuzzling her intended. “She didn’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I knew she wouldn’t,” Raia replied, kissing Keiti’s forehead. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not hurt.”

Keiti let out a shuddering sigh. “The act itself was not nearly as bad as having to do it in front of the delegates,” she admitted. “Heda treats us all as equals, but you know as well as I do that many delegates see omegas as inferior. I could feel them staring at me…” She trailed off as she fought back tears, and Raia held her tighter.

“I’ve got you,  _ niron _ . They can’t hurt you here.” She gently stroked Keiti’s hair.

It was a long time before Keiti felt comfortable enough to leave Raia’s embrace and Raia felt comfortable enough letting her go. “I’ve saved some food for you,” the alpha said, gesturing to the table.

“I don’t think I could eat anything, but water would be nice,” Keiti replied, moving to the table and drinking greedily from the pitcher. When she was through, she turned and wrapped her arms around Raia’s neck again, melting into her embrace.

“What can I do to make it better?” the alpha whispered.

“Just hold me,” Keiti murmured. “I don’t think… I can’t do anything with you tonight – ”

“I would never expect that of you,” Raia cut her off, stroking her cheek. “Especially not after today.”

The two barely let go of each other as they readied themselves for bed. As they did, Keiti noticed the bruises on Raia’s arms and sides. “What happened?”

Raia blushed. “I…may have taken out my anger on a few  _ gona  _ at the training grounds this afternoon,” she admitted.

Keiti smiled and shook her head affectionately. “Did you leave any of them in one piece?”

“Mostly?” Raia tried. Keiti let out a huff of amusement, kissing her alpha’s cheek.

Once they were settled under the furs, Keiti curled up in Raia’s arms and snuggled into her, sighing as the alpha pulled her closer. Raia nuzzled the crook of her shoulder before placing a gentle kiss to her neck, right where she would soon leave a mating mark. “I know we said we’d wait until my next rut, but after today…”

“We can’t let them scare us like that,” Keiti said, tilting her head so she could meet Raia’s gaze. “That’s one of the reasons they still call for the act: they want to instil fear, as well as intimidate and humiliate us. By giving in to that, they win.”

Raia stared at her intended in wonder before pressing a kiss to her lips. “My wise omega. Whatever would I do without you?”

Keiti brushed her nose affectionately against Raia’s. “Let’s hope you never have to find out.” She kissed her again, deeper this time.  _ “Ai hod yu in, ai meizen hona.” _

_ “Ai hod yu in seinteim, ai presh skaigona,”  _ Raia murmured, lips moving against Keiti’s.

Keiti slept soundly, the safety of her alpha’s arms shielding her from the remains of the day.

* * *

Keiti had just finished her lunch and was lounging on the bed when the door to her hut crashed open, startling her so much that she nearly hit the floor. She didn’t even have time to open her mouth before she was swept up into Raia’s arms and spun around. The alpha was laughing like a child and hugging her intended as if she’d never let go. “Raia, what  _ is  _ it?” Keiti asked when she finally managed to speak.

When the alpha lifted her gaze to Keiti’s, the omega saw that she was beaming. “The Azgeda delegate took it one step too far,” she babbled, still swinging Keiti back and forth. “According to Heda, he called for the show of dominance and devotion again, but the other delegates wouldn’t have it. They accused him of calling it for his own amusement, and the Commander was able to pass a law banning the call for the act between clans.  _ Ai niron _ , it’ll never happen again – not to the Trikru, not to Heda. We’re  _ safe _ .”

Keiti let out a gasping laugh as she clung to her alpha, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. They kissed over and over and over until they had to pull apart to breathe, and even then they rested their foreheads together. “If the law is what came of this, then maybe it was all worth it in the end,” Keiti breathed.

_ “Sha, ai noufir oumega,”  _ Raia purred, brushing their noses together. “Your bravery was well worth it.”

“I’d hardly call it bravery,” Keiti protested. “I was plenty terrified. I just did what had to be done.”

“That’s what bravery is,  _ ai niron,”  _ Raia chuckled, giving her a quick peck.

The omega arched an eyebrow. “No, bravery is staring down a charging boar when you’re on your last arrow.”

“That was  _ one time!” _

Keiti laughed as she nuzzled her alpha, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “So, shall we take advantage of the rest of our day off?”

Raia’s responding smile was the best kind of predatory. “Oh, I can think of a few things I’d like to do.” She gently set the omega down on the bed before dropping to her knees.

“What are you doing?” Keiti laughed in bemusement, even as her heart fluttered at the sight of her alpha kneeling before her.

Raia kissed her hands before reaching for the laces of her pants. “Showing you my devotion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng:  
>  _"Reshop."_ \- Goodnight  
>  _niron_ \- loved one  
>  _gona_ \- warrior(s)  
>  _"Ai hod you in, ai meizen hona."_ \- "I love you, my beautiful hunter."  
>  _"Ai hod yu in seinteim, ai presh skaigona."_ \- "I love you, too, my precious hunting bird ("sky warrior")."  
>  _"Sha, ai noufir oumega."_ \- "Yes, my brave/fearless omega."


End file.
